Love me or not?
by DarkInToTheLightFindYourWay
Summary: GaLe. A slight sad,depressing love story of Gajeel and Levy. Song fic with what hurts the most. Humor at the end! one-shot


What hurts the most  
**MEANS LYRICS  
**means the story

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

Levy sat on a comfortable chair beside a window,looking out the window,watching the rain. Her eyes close softly,remembering her past as a child. She lays her hands on the cold glass. Her eyes open once more,shining from the light and the tears which are threatening to to escape from her eyes. Her hands slowly fall,her palm of her hand still on the glass until it flops on to her legs. Grasping some of the cloth of her shoulders,she tightens it. Finally, just finally, a few tears escaped both eyes.

"He died...they died...On this day and it was raining..." Levy mutters. Her throat suddenly has a throbbing pain. Shacking her head slightly she does a epic sad turn to the window once more. Looking out the window,looking to where her parents died. The family she longed to see again,yet it won't happen tell she leaves this world as well.

**That don't bother me**

Suddenly someone knocked on the door of her Apartment. Getting up,she wiped her tears away and walks slowly to the door. Opening it shackingly,her gaze stays on the ground. Not seeing the male standing before her. "H-H-Hi" Levy whispers so lowly that Gajeel,the male standing before her,could barely hear even with his dragon hearing.

"Your crying,you idiot." He tells her making the girl gasp. Gajeel knees down and wipes those tears away from her cheeks. Gajeel,who never even showed emotions and rarely felt emotions like this, was worried and upset to see her crying. He made sure to find out who made her cry. Levy nods to the man,looking up with a small,fake smile.

"Uh yeah,I can take it. I'm used to it." _Used to it? But shes so fucking cheerful!_ Gajeel thought in his mind looking at the sadden girl upon him.

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

"I can take a few tears Gajeel. I always do this time of year,I let them out." Levy recalled to the Dragon slayer. He only sighed,Picking the girl up by the waist and entering the small maidens apartment. Shutting the door behind him and letting her down.

"I sure in hell don't want anyone seeing ya crying. They might think I was the big bad wolf the fucking did this to you." That earned a giggle from the girl which he was hoping to get. He had only said it to see hat adorable giggle from her that he loved so much.

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

"I-I-I'm not scared to cry..." Levy told him sadly,the throbbing pain in her throat hurting even more. There was a awkward moment which went on for 2 minutes before Levy hugged him,crying into his chest. Wrapping her hands around his waist. Smiling the male patted her head with one hand as the other wrapped around her waist.

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

Yet this dragon slayer didn't know why she was crying. Yes she was crying cause of her parents death but it was also on...her crush for him. She knew he wouldn't even like her that way. Most likely like a sister or a really good friend. To make things better she got jealous when ever she saw him with another girl,talking and such. Right now she didn't care,she wanted to cry on him. Levy was quite surprised feeling how Gajeel wrapped one of his hands wrapped around her waist.

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK**

A few minutes passed and Levy calmed down slightly. "I'm ok now,you can go if you want." Levy said trying to push him away. Yet Gajeel keep his hand around her waist,doing the small with the other finally. He buried his face in her hair,smiling once more. "No your not calmed down. I will when ya not so upset. Relax,I will stay here all night if I got to." Those words and how he said just made Levy melt. Why did the stubborn,bipolar,thick headed dragon slayer have to be so calm,relaxed and nice to her?

**But that's not what gets me**

Those words weren't all the reason why she loved him. It was his personalty. He was stubborn,thick headed,a dork,and idiotic yet he had a gentle side. Which was gentle,nice,relaxed and calm but most of all...made sure she was always happy and nothing was wrong. Trying so hard for her smile and happiness to fade away.

**What hurts the most,Was being so close**

More tears ran down the small girls cheeks. Her eyes closing and relaxing into his embrace. Her heart began to break. She loved him yet she new he didn't feel the same. She didn't need to ask.

**And having so much to say,And watching you walk away**

A hour passed,Gajeel stood up,looking down at the sleeping girl. He picked her up bridely style and layed her on her bed. Damn shes so small 75% of her queen bed...is just there. Smiling he turned to leave. 'Night Shrimp...I love ya." With one sad look,the manly man walked out of her room and headed home.

**And never knowing,What could have been**

That night Levy slept in her bed curled in up in a ball like a cat. She had a nightmare. A nightmare which will forever haunt her. Gajeel didn't go to sleep. He layed in his bed,looking up at the ceiling,hands behind his head. _Damn seems she doesn't like me. Fuck. _

**And not seeing that love in you,Is what I was tryin' to do**

Levy woke up to see a little note on her bed stand. Folding it open,she gasped.

Note said:

_So...I'm going on a mission tomorrow and won't be back in a few years since its a 4 year mission. Hope to see ya when I get back._  
_Sincerely,Gajeel..._

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go,But I'm doin' It**

Levy quickly shot up. Getting dressed and grabbing her bag. Forgetting to lock the door,she rushed down the stairs and out of fairy hills,heading to his place. Soon as she got there she knocked tell finding out he left already. Levy once more zoomed to the train station but when she got there...the train left.

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

*FEW DAYS LATER!*

Levy looked at the guild members. Sighing as she tried to lift a smile but she couldn't.

**Still Harder**

Finally rushing home,the girl cried in her pillow like the last few days. _WHY DIDN'T I CONFESS? I AM SUCH A IDIOT!_

**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

"Stupid" Levy muttered pissed off at herself to let the person she loves go with her not trying to stop him first as she puts her cloths on.

**But I know if I could do it over**

Finally the girl once more cried.

**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

"I miss him,I miss him,I MISS HIM ALREADY!" Levy shouts

**That I left unspoken**

"I let the person I care and love about go on a few years mission! And I couldn't even try to stop him! I...miss him!" Levy shouted repeatedly. Damn she really did love him...but who wouldn't?!

**What hurts the most,Was being so close**

Finally the small maiden was walking down the street. It wasn't long before it started raining and she was scared. Running into a alley,the poor girl sat by the dumpster,holding herself in the rainy darkness.

**And having so much to say,(much to say)**

"Shrimp why the fuck are you out here? IN A ALLEY? HOLDING YOURSELF BY A DUMPSTER?" Levy's eyes widened. That voice,it had to be his. Looking up the small girl smiled. Throwing her self on to him,he fell on his butt with the girl hugging him and crying.

"YOUR STILL HERE! BUT-BUT-BUT I THOUGH,FORGET IT! I'm so happy your here!" Gajeel was confused by her words. Suddenly he remember something...his plan to see if the girl liked him.

**And watching you walk away**

"Damn I never knew you would go OCC and THAT depressed damn." Wrapping his hands around her body,he stood up then throughing her ovr his shoulder. "Wh-What are you doing?" Gajeel smirked. "Well I had a feeling you would like to be carried by me instead of seeing me walk away." He winks. Levy got the shivers which made her melt.

**And never knowing,What could have been**

"So want to grab something to eat?"

"SHUT UP GAJEEL YOU TOTALLY JUST BROKE THE ROMANCE IN THE FANFICTION!"

**And not seeing that love in you,Is what I was tryin' to do,OH**

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

**What hurts the most,Was being so close**

"PROVE IT!"

"I WILL IDIOT!"

**And having so much to say,(much to say)**

"STOP BOTH OF YOU! YOUR RUINING THE FIC!"

"SHUT UP!" They both yell.

**And watching you walk away**

"AHH!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

**And never knowing,What could have been**

"IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU GAJEEL!"

"YOU TWO SHRIMP!"

**And not seeing that love in you,Is what I was tryin' to do**

"CAN'T YOU SAY MY NAME BEFORE WE DIE IDIOT? YOUR BROKE THE ROMANCE AGAIN!

**Not seeing that love in you,That's what I was trying to do**

"I NEVER BREAK ROMANCE! I AM QUITE GOOD! I WAS THE MATCH MAKER AT PHANTOM LORD! ANYWAYS THERE WAS NO ROMANCE IN THAT IDIOT!"

"YES THERE WAS"

**Sorry the author and the two wizards are no longer available. Author is sorry that this turns out but palm the awesome,amazing GAJEEL!**

**THE END!**

**sorry about the end! IT WAS JUST SO SAD SO IT NEEDED HUMOR! **

_**Authors note:** I must say this was quite hard to make since I had to think of a plot to go with it,what parts to go with the lyrics and thinking of parts to go with the repeated Lyrics. But I Also find these types of fanfictions...awesome. I love these! So hope you enjoyed. Owns nothing but my love for the song,my love for the couple,and my love for these types of fanfictions._

_Listened to Night core making this!  
Heres the link for the one on youtube: watch?v=XKSbUeC_N5c_


End file.
